


Taste the Rainbow

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 88 doesn’t get paid enough for this, Crackfic?, Dream dies a little inside, Error is bad friend sometimes, Ink is strange, Inspired by Bookwyrm, M/M, Nightmare gets traumatized, horror has seen things, non-con tongue touching, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: It’s an quiet early morning in the skeleton household. Coffee is made, people are enjoying the sleepy atmosphere, and Error spots his dear friend having a one sided staring contest.Sometimes quiet mornings are too good to last.
Relationships: (Hints of) Reaper/Error, 88/Nightmare, Cross/Killer
Series: The Path to Yellow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Error watched his friend stare at Nightmare, who was talking quietly with his brother on the couch.

It was an early morning in the skeleton household, and most of the grumpier skeletons were nursing a steaming hot beverage of their choice. Error and 88 chose to sip theirs in companionable silence at the kitchen table.

“S-s-sooo...”

88 blinked and turned to Error, who sat across the table from him, “Hmm?”

“D-d-did you just wake up with a craving for apples, or is there a r-r-reason your staring at NM like he’s a tall glass of grandma’s apple cider?” 

It was a credit to how tired he was that 88 didn’t react past a small blush, “I don’t know what your talking about.”

Error smirked, “Well then, you won’t mind if I just do this,“ Error took a deep breath, “HEY SQUID! I HEARD NIGHTMARE ACTUALLY TASTE LIKE APPLES!”

Nightmare and Dream’s heads snapped over to Error’s direction with horror, and somewhere in the house there was a crash. 

Ink stuck his head out of the laundry room, eye lights a green question mark and orange exclamation point, “REALLY?!”

Error’s grin must have been the answer he needed, because before anyone could do anything the Creator sprinted straight for the Guardian of Negativity.

Nightmare’s single eye light went out, socket wide with terror as he quickly tried to protect himself with his tendrils, “Wait, wait, WAIT-!”

Dream jumped up, hands raised, “Ink don’t-!” 

88 watched in fascinated horror as Ink leaped over the back of the couched and landed straight on top of his target.

8& shook his head, “What have you done, Error? What have you done?” 

Nightmare screeched, flailing as Ink’s rainbow tongue scooped up generously large globs of goop off his neck. Dream screamed with him and tried to drag Ink off.

Error laughed deep, glitching, maniacal gwaffs. 

For the next hour, Ink was relentless in his pursuit of flavors. 88 could only watch in disbelief as Ink quickly turned on his friend, stating that he had to know if Dream tasted the same.

It was only after Dream had practically been tongue molested to death on the floor that Ink decided that, no, they didn’t. Apparently Dream tasted like candy apples, and poor Nightmare (who had huddled in the corner with a blanket made of darkness pulled tightly around him) tasted of green sour apples.

Ink went after Horror next, and after one lick scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, “Ek! Blood flavor.”

Horror looked torn between offense and terror. 88 wondered if he’d had flashbacks to home.

Killer didn’t stand a chance, being easily taken down. Ink added insult to injury by licking his tar-like tear tracks.

“Ooh, spicy-sour!” Ink cried, making a note of it on his scarf. 88 watched with confused exasperation from the table.

Cross made a run for it while his lover ‘distracted the Creator for him,’ but that was okay; Ink would will find him later.

Dust just let it happened, having watched all the others fail to save themselves; Unsurprisingly, he tasted like Dust. 

It was around this point that Error began to realize what kind of hell he had unleashed, especially when the squid stared at him just a bit too long. 

Error had fought against Ink for centuries, he knew when to retreat. So when Reaper’s giggles drew Ink’s short attention span away, the Destroyer pulled himself up onto the ceiling and cocooned himself in strings, much to 88’s shock.

Reaper’s giggles cut off when the Creator started advancing toward him, “H-hey. Wait!” He started to sweat, “Don’t do anything rash! I’m Death rememberrraaaAAAAAAAHH!”

“Mmm! Coffee!” Ink chirped ten minutes later, picking up his scarf and writing that down with multiple stars next to it.

Ink tapped his chin with his pen and looked around, trying to find more vic- flavors to try. He spotted Papyrus watching from the recliner and walked over, leaving a shaking and blushing death god dangling behind him.

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, “Ink, what are you doing?”

Ink practically sparkled, “Did you know that everyone has an oddly specific taste?”

“Really?! What do I taste like??” The little bones asked excitedly. Ink bent down and did a little kitten lick to Papyrus’ cheek.

“Oh hey! Oranges!” Papyrus cheered.

“-and now NM is hiding in the corner. Are you proud of yourself?” Ink overheard his brother chide. Oh, there was someone he’d forgotten about.

Ink turned and stalked to the oblivious taller skeleton, sneaking up behind him.

“Error, are you even listENINGAAAA!” 88 cried, landing on his front on the ground. The Creator flipped him over so 88 could see his attacker.

Ink cackled, “i t s y o u r t u r n n o w...”

88’s sockets widened, paling.

“Error!” He yelled, “Error HELP! ERROR-!”

He felt a small lick to his forehead. 88 blinked, speechless.

Ink giggled with the cutest, sweetest smile, “Brother taste like star fruit!”

“...oh,” 88 blinked, “Thank you...?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ink helped his brother up, still beaming, when he caught a glance of blue in his vision and looked up.

He froze.

88 frowned, “Ink? You okay, sweetheart?”

The Creator’s eye lights shifted to twin exclamation marks, purple and teal. Slowly, a diabolical smile grew on his face. 

“Oh Error~!” He sang, “I wonder, do you taste like chocolate? Will your glitches tingle on my tongue~?”

(Reaper twitched, a shaky perverted smile on his face. “Oh, gods~!”)

88 decided he wasn’t paid enough for this and slowly backed away. The cocoon jerked, a muffled “Shit!” coming from it.

Suddenly it fell apart and flopped onto the floor like a ball of unraveled yarn. There was a thump behind Ink, and the squid twisted around to see Error barrel rolling into an open portal.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ink shouted, chasing after him.

He jumped through the portal, and suddenly the house was quiet; except for the traumatized mutters and whines from the shell shocked skeletons, that is.

88 stood still for a moment, waiting for them to come back, but when they didn’t he slumped and sighed.

“Man, if this ain’t the craziest thing I’ve ever seen.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. A particularly sharp inhale from Nightmare’s direction spurred him on to check on his boyfriend.

Somewhere in all the chaos, Dream had gone to his brother’s corner to comfort Nightmare.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay brother, Ink won’t do it again.” He tried, gently rocking his (totally not crying) brother in place.

88 rounded the couch and froze, staring down at a much smaller, distinctly not goopy skeleton. 

Said skeleton, perhaps feeling his boyfriend’s presence, turned to face him quickly.

Nightmare got one good look at 88 before bursting into sobs and launching himself at the flabbergasted (and much taller) skeleton, hugging him around the waist.

“He- He licked me!” The small guardian cried, “A-all over m-my neck!”

88 sent a pleading glance to Dream, but carefully hugged back when the Positivity Guardian motioned for him to go on.

Error practically fell out of the sky behind Nightmare, scaring a wail out of the poor goopless thing before jumping up and hiding behind 88’s back, just in time for Ink to land in the same spot he had.

“P-p-please hide me!”

88 looked between the desperate Destroyer and the cackling Creator, then down to his shaken datemate. He decided there was only one way to deal with this.

“He’s all yours, hon.” 88 said, picking up the shaking Nightmare and stepping to the side.

Error’s eye lights boggled at the betrayal, and Ink quickly tackled him down.

88 pretended not to hear his begging for help as he motioned for Dream to follow him to the kitchen.

Error screamed for 20 minutes; apparently Ink thought he tasted good.  
——

A few days passed, and slowly things went back to normal; including Nightmare’s body, which was almost as disappointing as it was relieving. Nightmare without his goop was sort of easily spooked, and 88 ended up carrying him around a lot (something he actually enjoyed doing, but his back was starting to hate).

With the calm came the return of routines. Cross eventually had to return to continue his strange make-out ritual with killer.

Cross was really into this one, having missed his lover’s touch from all those days apart. (It was only two, but okay.) Killer was doing this one thing Cross really liked with his tongue when he noticed Killer freeze, looking at something behind him.

Cross went to turn, when something warm and slimy trails up his skull.

Terror seizes him as he feels a hot breath where his ear would be.

“You taste like tacos...and sweat.”

When Cross finally got the courage to turn, no one was there.

He and Killer huddled in the pantry for a long time after that.


End file.
